Naruto: The Reader
by Elven Shade
Summary: A Young child manipulated to be a shinobi instead becomes a Librarian this is his story, Due to his hard life he gained the uncanny ability to read a person just by looking at them. His life has left him with no fear to anything,He became a genius as well
1. Chapter 1

_**The Reader**_

**A/N:**Welcome to this new addition to my stories collection hopefully this is a new idea to the fanfiction of Naruto if not oh well.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing just like all the other stories I have yet to gain ownership of the characters

Enjoy

* * *

XXXReaderXXX

**Chapter 1: **What He's Not a Shinobi

Pissed......that's the only word a old man could use to describe his current emotions, the current container of the Kyuubi was denying to become a shinobi why did I allow him to choose I mean my plan was simple to I even made a list for kami's sake.

1. Announce him as The Kyuubi Jinchuriki.....Complete

2. Make law so no one tells him about it..... Complete

3. Care for him under the guise of the council not letting me do more for him.......Complete

4. Have his guards spy on his activities and arrest all that are nice to him......Complete

5. Make him trust me the most, then convince him to want to be a Shinobi......Worked sort of

6. Get him to join the shinobi academy even though he's already read over every shinobi book available........Failed

It was the perfect plan....Or should have been but he didn't count on one thing the genius of a child loved books more than he did anything else...The old man figured it had to do with books never actually mistreated the child. He was honestly regretting not letting the old war hawk take the damnable child into ROOT.

He wasn't sure how the damn gaki had found out that he was manipulating him. I mean his ANBU had sometimes lost track of the child but the gaki was fast and agile with a stealth ability that was what the best assassin's dreamed of. Besides that how would a child of 8 manage a spy network in a shinobi village even if he was a genius....Then again it was Naruto we're talking about he had lived within the slums and red light districts of the village for years. That child could walk any street at night with out fear in those areas it was just in any other part of the village he had to fear for his life.

'_Why...Why.......Why. MY plan failed and now I'm stuck with a child practically made for being a shinobi wanting to be a librarian within a special tower he found out in those cursed woods he liked to roam'_ Oh yes Hiruzen Sarutobi The Hokage, Proclaimed God of Shinobi, even called the professor, had just failed at convincing a 8 year old boy to become a shinobi and because of that he was far beyond pissed he was close to raving mad.....Killer intent was literally leaking out of every small crack and opening in his office as he sat in his chair just staring at the paperwork.

'_I can't let him know that he was being fooled not yet at least so I'll allow him to live in that tower as long as he can rebuild, Hell I'll even give him all the shinobi book's as well as the forbidden scroll to keep in their once it's done...He'll help the shinobi populace whether he want's to or not.'_ That was the Great Professor's 'New Plan' to get Naruto involved with the Shinobi life style.

To bad he was seriously under estimating the young child's ability in stealth.....The so called brat had been sitting in his air duct the whole time the old Hokage was ranting and raving to himself. This child might have been fast and agile but it didn't show. This kids skin was practically pulled over his bones so much so it looked like he was a walking skeleton his face was gaunt, his hair was a sun kissed blonde color that might have once been radiant and lush but it had long since been dulled by his years of being in the shadows of the village at night and living in a dump heap of an apartment. But his eye's were so much more striking that it would amaze you the eye's of this kid held the shine of intelligence, and wisdom that a kid of eight years shouldn't have they hadn't dulled in the slightest even after living in the harshest of realities the world could be stow upon anybody.

The skeleton of a body slowly turned around not making any kind of sound the old fool honestly didn't believe that he could hold a spy network or even be a spy himself. He had to stop himself from laughing at the ignorance this so called genius of shinobi held. The youth now made his way to a place most people feared to walk around during the day much less the night unless they were looking for a type of night time pleasure, but this eight year old child walked down the road of The Red Light district like he owned the place not a hint of fear or hesitation in any one of his steps.

To him the village was a bunch of fools they honestly thought he was that damn over grown fox that he talked to on occasion well up till about 3 years ago any way which was when he stumbled across a small entry in a ancient tome about unsealing a demon from it's container so being the kind child that he was he decided to release the over grown fur ball back to it's plain. Part of his cleverness and craftiness he would have to give to the fact he held a hundred million year old fox inside his head for 5 years of his life..and one thing he would admit was fox's especially very old fox's were extremely smart.

His course came to a stop once he reached a old rundown apartment complex in the center of the Red Light district oh yes this piece of shit was his home '_Oh there's just no place like home'_ He thought with immense sarcasm as he looked upon the old run down complex the walls had spider web cracks running down them honestly it looked like it would topple over any minute. All along the outside of it he saw drug addicts and common street whores around it form out side he could here the wanton moans of some other whore's and men who were looking for a good time coming from the inside. In the alley way he barely took notice of the thief's and other lowlifes that looked up at him as he past them by, they just went back to doing what they were doing before after seeing that it was the only child who lived out her. Hell to them he was one of them for as long as he lived the scum of Konoha would be on his side.

* * *

XXXReaderXXX

**A/N: **Yes this is a short chapter but I think thought this might be a good place to stop.

On a side note my other stories will still be going on I have a new Seal chapter in the works but I felt that I needed to get this new idea that I liked out here. Who knows what may come o it if you like it tell me.

Your opinions do help me write this so give me what you think would make my writing more enjoyable for you the readers and I'll think on the suggestion. As for pairings Not completely sure but I was thinking either female Itachi, or Female Sasuke, or someone else you tell me

Read and Review

_**Elven_Shade**_

_**Eternally Trapped in The Void of Shadows**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Reader**_

**A/N: **Next chapter is now up. Someone mentioned there being one or two where naruto isn't a Shinobi is that I have read a few like that only he was at first a shinobi before a mission went wrong then he quit.

To those who suggest that I do both Fem Itachi and Fem Sasuke well I'll attempt it and see how it goes if it doesn't work well I'll chose one of them.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing just like all the other stories I have yet to gain ownership of the characters

Enjoy

* * *

XXXReaderXXX

* * *

**Chapter 2:** His Tower....His Collection....His Sanctuary

A bony hand slowly traced his fingers over the pages of another text he had been scouring through out the night. This hand led up to a a gaunt face of a 15 year old Naruto he had grown to a good 5' 10'' but his body still held the same extremely malnourished look. He wore dark clothes a pitch black shirt which was practically covered in dust, the same was with his pants. He wore a specially made pair of shoes that he had made him self they were pitch black in color but also they made absolutely no sound. He had designed them because within his tower sounds echoed for a long time and the sound disturbed his thinking so he made his shoes. His hair was still dull and faded instead of the lush and radiant blonde it should have been, His eyes still the most catching of all his features holding the same shine knowledge and wisdom.

'_I honestly can't believe the old man gave me all his villages precious knowledge' _Thought the extremely malnourished blonde, He held no love for the outside and it showed on his naturally tanned skin that had become exceedingly pale ever since he was 9 and had finished building his tower. He had yet to step foot out side it's walls unless it was the dead of night. But even then he had little human contact.

He had pretty much become a anti-social hermit living his life out in his abandoned tower in the most dangerous of training fields also reverently called the 'Forest of Death'. He hadn't talked to anyone in years his voice having grown thin and weak form lack of use. But he was this villages keeper of chronicles, A librarian who held all accounts of shinobi history and knowledge for his village though he had received some information that in wave there was a catacomb of lost knowledge possibly dating back to the time before the Rikudou Sennin the first shinobi.

It was time his collection grew. That knowledge those books could hold may very well help him discover something of use to his home. So he would go and disscuse the trip with his Leader the only one man who could actually demand a thing form him The Hokage the vilalge leader event he council couldn't command him, but they had tried before and it ended very bad for them.

But it is usually considered bad when a 'simple' librarian threatens to lock the whole council up in a storage seal for 5 weeks. If it was one thing about the shinobi arts he loved to learn it was seals he had even designed his own special seals. He had been studying the curse mark for awhile now though it was an ingenious bit of knowledge that Orochimaru had and he had finally done the impossible and found away to counteract it but his village didn't need to know that yet...Right

'_Now then my informant in wave tells me that his 'boss' Gatou had discovered a catacomb outside the small village that held tome's with knowledge of the far gone past but it was in a language that none of his best translator's could read'_ "These books will come to me.....Hahhahaha" Came the weak voice that seemed more befitting of a old man rather than a 14 year old boy.

XXXReaderXXX

"Yes I have need to go to the country of Wave so that I may investigate this ancient catacomb" stated a weak voice from a cross the Hokage spoke

"Well....I believe it can be taken care of, since there is a new team already going there but for someone as important as you are for this village I think we may require one more team...I'll take care of everything just go to the gate tomorrow and it should all be set." Said the old man as he turned his attention back to.....a empty seat '_How in the 9 fucking bloody levels of hell does he disappear like that he's just skin and bones for craps sake'_ Thought the aging Hokage as he turned his attention to the little book he had hidden in his lap through out the whole meeting. As he allowed his eyes to roam the room to make sure no one would see what he was about to do. Finding no hidden people he opened the small orange book of hidden pleasures only for a small card to drop out of it.

'**Shadows are every where, sometimes people disappear even when in plain sight, Shadows see all'**

**Naruto**

**Konoha's Keeper of Chronicles  
**

"That brat really doesn't know how much he drives me insane does he, first my plan to use him as a shinobi fails, now my job of making him conform to the shinobi path through all our knowledge seems to of failed partially....There's only one more option and that would be to marry him off to a heiress of one of the Head clans" Mumbled the Hokage to him self. Then he returned back to his porn book letting his train of thought be delved into at another time.

Even though he wanted to use Naruto for the village, he just couldn't think the gaki enough for getting him hooked on his silver haired students literary works.' _Oh gods I might be becoming like Kakashi...Na that would never happen'_ Right then he dove into the book with a fervor then emitting a small perverted chuckle a few pages later

XXXReaderXXX

Naruto had returned to his private sanctuary only to see his Part time assistant waiting for him at the entrance. "It's good to see that you decided to return girl" He might have been a hermit and considered anti social but something about the older raven haired girl made him friendlier.

The assistant was around 5' 8'' in height, she carried her self with an air of confidence and power that could only belong to one who was or had been a powerful and skilled shinobi, She had long silk like raven hair that currently was untied was allowed to fall to her mid back, She was dressed in a rather simple if not aristocratic kimono the accentuated her curved figure nicely, she had a average sized bust, but it was the hips and long legs that were just hidden from sight by her kimono that were the eye catcher of most men in the village. Then came her eyes deep black pools of infinite space a void that no light seemed to be able to pierce.

"Well of course I would come back, who do you honestly think I am I chose to be your assistant so I'll honor that choice" Came the indignant reply of a angelic voice

She claimed her name was Ayane Kazama she was sent to be his assistant by the the Hokage but Naruto had checked her files he had vast amounts of information on all shinobi as well as their techniques. Her real name was Itachi Uchiha eldest daughter to the current clan head of the Uchiha clan, the old man had no idea that Naruto had figured it out from looking at her. She also bared a striking resemblance to the one ANBU that used to 'watch' over him the ANBU in question was called Raven.

She had worked here for little over two weeks now, she had done anything a caring assistant and apprentice might have done, helped with the work load, made him food even though he ate very little, it wasn't his fault he had been malnourished for so long that his stomach had actually shrunk up so if he ate anything more than maybe 3 mouthfuls he would end up throwing it all back up.

'_The child still insists on coming back I've done my best to be anti-social with another of the old man's watchers but she just won't give up'_ Thought the blonde as he walked to the doors

_'Why...Why is it that a shinobi of my caliber, much less an heiress of my standing having to pidle around in a library with the demon child'_ These thoughts belonged to the raven haired heiress 'Ayane'

"You don't have to keep showing up if you despise being around me so much" the monotone voice of the young man in front of her had stated him not even turning around to say it, " Besides I'll be gone for the better part of the next 2 weeks, so I guess you can have the day off"

"Wait but I want to be here and help......" She started to say only to be cut off

"You don't want to be here, you never did miss Kazama I've been reading people since I was 4 just so I could survive, I even learned to read the ANBU that watched me just from their eye's and body movement" said the Young male as he entered the door shutting it in her face before she could respond

* * *

XXXReaderXXX

**A/N: **Another day another chapter. Check out my other stories if you haven't already and please...please review for my stories I want to know what might be improved in them or what you think of it

_**Elven_Shade**_

_**Eternally Trapped Within The Void of Shadows**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Reader**_

**A/N:** Welcome to the next chapter. I have a poll up for voting on what Naruto is going to learn from the tome's he finds in wave

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

Enjoy

* * *

XXXReaderXXX

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Feelings that aren't meant to be...A old mans hobby of picking brides

**Warning: This chapter does contain a rape scene**

She stood there long into the waning twilight as the sun sank below the horizon not fully believing that the man she was supposed to be watching had just practically told her to go and fuck off. After she had dedicated so much of her valuable time to taking care of him. She had been coming here and staying late to early morning's attempting to make sure he ate, and that he got some sleep like a normal caring assistant would do, but no he just goes and shove all of it in her face like it doesn't even matter.

Her thoughts abruptly came to an end as she noticed the time she never came home until early mornings so she had no clue what she was going to do what with the tower door being closed and locked to her. Her eyes tuned upward as she watched the last vestiges of light fade away giving way to the shadows and dark that very few actually wanted to be out in.

'_Damn bastard make me travel through the damn forest of death, I knew I should have just turned down the damn Hokages request to continue to watch the fucking demon. But no I was to worried about the repercussions at the time to think like that. Both my mother and father worry that the Demon will some how take advantage of me or manipulate me in some way......'_

Her thoughts stopped there for as she came out of the gate to The Forest of Death as she was sudden;y forced into an alley way of the nearest to buildings the problem was that this alley way was the closest one to the red light district where there wasn't going to be any help for her should she call.

She caught a glimpse of metal on their foreheads marking them as Shinobi but their faces were masked in shadows so she wouldn't see them. She felt their hands grope and pull at her clothes and her breasts.

"Do you pigs have any Idea just who I am......I'll have your heads if you don't let me go this instant" she felt them stop for a minute as they rolled her threat over in their minds, She felt a smirk appear on her face as she believed that the pigs trying to rape her were going to stop.....But sadly she was wrong.

"Ha you here that boys the little heiress of the Uchiha clan thinks we're scared of her daddy's wrath...It's time we teach this little whore some manners" said one of the men that was behind her

"You dad's power can't save you here little girl....Come on boss can't we start already just the tought of her moaning around me is getting me hard" Said another from her left

She was really starting to feel scared now these monsters were going to actually rape her, she decided she would make one last attempt to get free. As the men began to grope and feel her body once again she focused her chakra through it's path ways to her arms only to feel a chakra sealing tag slapped onto her body her power immediately retreated to the recesses of the chakra pools in the body.

The ripping and shredding sounds of her clothes only caused her to close her eyes and turn her head. She felt their calloused hands as they moved over her breasts, she felt one of them slowly moving their hands lower down her body.

As this happened her senses also picked up the sound of a zipper being undone it came from where the man she could only assume was the leader of these pigs had stood right behind her. That sound frightened her even more. '_How could I have thought that the demon brat was really a demon, he never tried to take advantage of me like these men...These shinobi my supposed comrades are doing right now...how is it that people can be worse demons than an actual demon'_ It was something that came into her mind but her thought ended as she felt the hand leave her body only to hear more zippers being undone.

Her eyes shut tighter, she felt the calloused hands grip her wrists and force her to grip their cocks, She had no choice in the matter she tried to squeeze them harder to bring pain to the filth forcing this on her. All she got was a slap to the face and a kick to the ribs.

"Open your mouth you damn whore.. I'm sure you'll love the treat I'm about to give you.......While your at it I want to see those eyes of your, I want to see you lose your very will power" Said the leader forcibly turning her head to the side. Itachi tried to keep her mouth shut clenching all the muscles in her face up. She felt a slap this one harder than the last, he pain forced her to open her eyes, that was the first glimpse she had of the scene around her, she could see each of their faces....it shocked her to know that the very men from her ANBU squad were the ones doing this to her. The betrayal hurt her more than she thought anything could.

None of the men or Itachi for that matter had seen the shadow flicker up on the roofs. She saw their leader her own lieutenant's hands grip her jaw as he forced it open giving her a single warning not to bite or she would suffer as he shoved his hard member down her throat repeatedly. Tears streamed from her eyes as she felt the rest of her former squads hands tear the rest of her kimono form her body.

"Ha boss look at this our little commander is soaked down here, you were right she is a little whore who would enjoy this" stated the man now between her legs. At this point Itachi knew she had no chance but started to struggle and thrash around hoping to at least give a little fight.

All she got in the end was another hard slap to the face, by this point the one between her legs had his member sitting at her entrance. None saw what fully happened next all anyone of them could really tell was they heard the whistle of a blade going through the air then the gurgling scream of a man who had his throat pierced by a knife being dragged into the shadows. Itachi didn't know who her savior was until they all saw the shadow step out in front of them

"Kid you should run along you never know what kinds of people you'll meet in this district besides you should be wary of things in the shadows" Chuckled out the former ANBU lieutenant

Itachi however recognized the malnourished frame of the young boy before them. It was the Demon child she had hated up till this moment were he was more like a black angel coming down to save her."Child me hmm I'm not sure about danger in this area seeing as how any lowlife in the Red Light District knows me by just one glance I did use to live in the center of it after all" Said the Chronicle Keeper

Like a viper striking from the shadows another whistle of the air being pierced came only this time it could be seen coming form the young reader, they saw the kunai attached to a black flexible metal wire coming towards one of them, reacting on body reflexes alone the ANBU stepped to the side of the kunai only for the wire to move with a snake like flexibility as it changed it's course to wrap around the adult

"W-W-What is t-t-this thing" shouted a now frantic ANBU this 'child' just looked at him calmly as if his life held no meaning to the boy what so ever...The calm cold blue eyes of the 15 year old child made it seem as if he was looking into the very coldest abyss of the sea.

"Let me tell you a secret about these wires they're really special because by allowing my chakra to flow through them I can move them how I want, as well as the hidden feature I added after studding a bit about flowers I decided to add a type of thorn to them If I allow enough chakra to go into it I'll activate the 'thorns' and each 'thorn is coated in a fast acting poison that could rival orochimaru's Kusanagi poison." Naruto said with a hint of amusement in his voice

Itachi could only stare at the once demon now to the form of a dark black winged guardian angel inside her mind, this image formed even more as her former lieutenant tried to attack the child only to be wrapped up with a second of the boys weapons. Then they saw it electrical chakra surged down the length of the wire but not enough to kill them only enough to destroy the proper brain and nerve connection signals.

The boy just gave them a smile as he wished them luck in hell before a viable blue glow surged up around the wire making the thorn like spikes shoot into each of the persons bodies the former ANBU squad died a silent death that night no one aside form Naruto and Itachi would ever know of it.

"So miss Kazama or would you prefer I call you Uchiha from now on, are you ready to go home" asked Itachi's black winged angel as he took off the midnight black trench coat and covered her exposed body with it. Surprisingly even though his body didn't seem to hold the strength to do it he picked her up and took to the roofs with surprising ease. She looked down at the trench coat she had never seen him wear before embroidered across the back was a symbol she had be come very familiar with over her time in the tower.

The symbol was one she had seen every time she enter the library for it was carved into the center stone at the top of the doorway in. It was a closed book with a leaf symbol inside it from the top it had 1 fox tail coming down to grip the book the same with the right, left, and bottom. There were four more fox tails going out diagonally seemingly waving in open space place right between each tail that gripped the book. The final ninth tail was the longest it came out from the top of the book and wrapped all the way around the four tails not gripping anything till the tip of it touched it's own beginning at the top.

It was the symbol not many people actually knew of aside from those who knew of the chronicle keeper of Konoha because that was his symbol 9 fox tails surrounding a book with the leaf symbol on it. In a way it was sort of like the shinobi's hite-ate in the fact that it showed his own allegiance to Konoha.

She felt her self lose the warmth of the man who had brought her back to her home, only to meet the cold mattress of her bed how he got into the compound she would probably never truly know. She could still feel the cloth of the trench coat he left her with forcing her drooping eyes to stay open she looked towards the window calling out to Naruto before he left "Thank You....Please don;t leave me not yet I don't think I can be alone" she said her voice trailing off in the end. She knew what she was feeling she shouldn't be her feelings at the moment were hopelessness, guilt, weakness, and above all else she felt scared truly scared, it was a kind of fear all women feel when they're in a situation like she just was. She wasn't supposed to feel these things she was a ANBU she saw the worst and did the worst but most importantly she thought she felt affection towards the demon turned angel to her.

Naruto just turned around giving her a soft reassuring smile " Are you sure it's okay girl I'm almost positive your parents hate my guts, besides I'm no one special I mean just a few hours ago you hated my guts and thought of me as a demon and I'm sure in a few days or weeks you'll think the same thing again" stated Naruto but instead of leaving right away he sat down next to her bed and told her a story she had never heard before. A story he had found within the Shinobi archives It was called 'The Gullible Ninja'.

XXXReaderXXX

An old man sat behind his desk poring over files on the few clan heiresses he had to find one that he could marry the Jinchuriki off to so he could get strong shinobi children this plan wouldn't fail....it was full proof or so he believed.

Hinata Hyuuga......No she's to shy to be with him

Sakura Haruno.......No too fan girlish to get proper shinobi from

Itachi Uchiha.........No I'm using her to much for the boy, and parents would never let it happen

Sasuke Uchiha........Yes she just might work, parents don't care about her as much as Itachi so....

Ino Yamanaka..........No too bossy she'd most likely drive the boy away

Kurenai Yuuhi..........Possibly a bit of a age difference but other wise maybe

Hana Inuzuka...........Possibly May appeal tot he more animal traits he got from the fox

Yakumo Kurama.......Yes She hold a demon as well plus she doesn't enjoy social company that much either

He honestly couldn't believe that there were so few that could honestly work out.....And after thinking on it he turned down the kurama heiress because though they would be fairly compatible she practically hated the leaf for abandoning her. He continually scoured through out the files on every clan every heiress imaginable but he found none that would work well.

He was stuck the only true choice would be to get the youngest daughter of Mikoto and Fugaku to agree to marrying and seducing the Blonde Chronicle Keeper. Little did he know of the budding relationship between said blonde boy and the eldest Uchiha daughter.

* * *

XXXReaderXXX

**A/N:** Another chapter up right before Christmas. Have a happy holidays flame me for the rape scene if you want to Your flames will be used for me to roast chestnuts for the holidays.....Advice is always nice to have so please **review** I want your opinions this chapter was more of a filler than anything else. Do vote on the poll I have going on my page.

Oh and for Naruto's weapon and trench Coat think of Hei from Darker than Black. Once again if anyone wants to draw me some artwork for Naruto in any of these stories or artwork for his symbol please do and send it to me.

Have a Happy Holidays people of the FanFiction world.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Reader**_

**A/N: **Hello Hello Hello Happy New Year to you all....Hope all of my wonderful readers here had a good Christmas.....

Some of you have asked me about Sasuke and Itachi's names well Sasuke will from now on have the name Satsuki, While Itachi's I'm not sure I may just continue with Ayane.. Don't worry I have a fairly ingenious way to fix all the times I've used the male names for them as well, at least I think it's ingenious.

**Disclaimer:** No clue how yall could possibly think I own Naruto 1. I don't live in Japan. 2. I don't even know fluent Japanese, besides the words I've picked up from sub's and translation sites.

Enjoy The Next Chapter

* * *

XXXReaderXXX

* * *

**Chapter 4: **A Librarian's Outing To Wave.....The Beginning Trouble's and Dangers

The sun......He only described it as a ball of cheerfulness that had to die some time he barely ever slept and had just had one of the best night sleep he ever had no nightmares of his childhood, but no the cheerful sun had to come and ruin it all...That was until he realized that his 'pillow was moving up and down as well as he thought he heard the faint sounds of a......heartbeat........'_oh shit'_ It couldn't have happened he had read her one story, he meant to leave right after she went to sleep but no he was hunched over in a chair with his head resting on top of one of her warm round breast's

He was about to go into an even greater panic as he heard the sounds of movement go on through out the head of the Uchiha clans family home. He heard a shower start from down the hall footsteps heading to where he thought the kitchen to be, and the sound of training going on outside. He sprung from the chair showing more grace in doing that simple action than a elite ANBU could ever show, the chair didn't even move. His feet made no sound as he came to them on the wooden flooring, he moved silently to the window he had entered through the other night and left the same way, vanishing leaving no trace of his person ever being in the room the only one who would know of him ever setting foot in to the room of the Uchiha Heiress was the heiress her self.

A few blocks away a shadow left an alley way the only thing people could see of the shadow was the small golden symbol of Keeper of the Chronicles though they didn't know that.....yet....The shadow flitted through the crowd, none of them seeing his face, as he got closer to The Forest of Death he broke form the crowd and vanished behind it's large gates none of the people even noticing his disappearance.

He had to prepare for his excavation of a lost tome with, who knew how much secret knowledge he was actually losing his stoic face for a near giddy one, he gave a mental laugh as his mind came across what the Hokage would think should he see the emotionless face show emotion '_Probably either think I found love....ha....or that the more likely conclusion the world was coming to an end because I had finally broken'_ He entered his tower in a hurry now just the thought of new knowledge that he didn't have in his collection was making him excited. His tower was pretty much close to 80 floors of nothingness with 20 floors on each floor. Every room had the essentials for living in and every other room on a floor held a bathroom. That is all except for the the bottom floor where he stayed the entrance of the tower lead into a empty circular area aside from on the left side where there were stairs going to the basement floor, and on the right side lead to the higher floors. There was only two large wooden doors with the Keeper of Chronicles Sigil carved into the center brick of the archway above the doors. Behind these doors was the greatest library in all the elemental nations, it was in essence the single composition of all Shinobi work from the Hidden Leaf even the most secretive clans works and documents some how ended up here, though only he had access to any of the more secretive documents, the seal they were behind was in fact so complicated that he figured even the Yondaime would have had one hell of a time trying to break it.

It was a normal blood seal redesigned to accept only his blood when it was willingly given if his blood was taken forcefully or he isn't alive and his blood is placed on it then in theory of how he set it up all documents inside the seal will be incinerated as well as the whole of the library and tower being blown to smithereens.....Though this was all in theory he never had a actual way of testing it now did he. Though no one knew of the seal aside from Naruto besides that he had made the additions to the blood seal look like it was just a more advanced version of the seal requiring only a specific persons blood.

He walked past the vault and seal where the secret documents were hidden, and moved to the only other room on the floor that was in the very back of his library. Inside this room was his bedroom now the room was exactly as it had been when he first moved in and put his few possessions in side it, the only real difference was that now every thing including in his bed and sheets was covered in a thick coating of dust much like his average day clothes were. He just gave a sigh as he began to move a few clothes into a storage seal he kept on the inside of his sleeve, his Snake Wire as he liked to call it he knew he would have highly skilled guards for his journey or at least he hoped he would.

XXXReaderXXX

He showed up at the gate only to see 3 kids and a old drunk waiting there.....'_So much for the elite guard that I thought I might get...damn shows how much the old man actually cares for me there'_ "So you brats are supposed to be my 'guards' he said as he moved out from the shadows of the gate examining each of them oh he knew who they were after he got a good look at them......Satsuki Uchiha or as her father had registered her as Sasuke in hopes he would have a boy. She looked a lot like her mother smooth pale skin, Silk like black hair and black voids that held more emotion than the brightest blue of eyes ever could, hell even in the chest area she would be like her mother already her breasts were close to the size of her older sisters. The next was seemed a lot like a fan girl just that odd aura all of them seemed to have she was Sakura Haruno she was the daughter of pink haired banshee bitch on the civilian council. Then the next one he knew very well as his file Danzo had been forced to hand over to him his name was Sai he was one of Danzo's ROOT as well as being a ANBU.

"Just who the hell are you we were told we were to guard this damnable drunk" said Sakura her voice coming to a banshee like wail similar to what Naruto knew her mothers voice to sound like. Sai looked on emotionless as ever only for the look to falter as he saw the sigil on Naruto's black trench coat. Satsuki just looked at what she considered to be street trash judging from how messy and dust covered cloths were along with the gaunt and malnourished look his body had.

"It's good to see you again Chronicle Keeper....might I ask why you would think of us as a guard for you" questioned Sai every ounce of respect he had for the man before him was heard in his words....Sai had looked up to Naruto for along time ever since he had been forced into a mission by Danzo to kill a man in the red light district that was considered a threat. It was the first time he saw the malnourished boy who all of ANBU talked about with hatred, and Danzo talked about with a near fanaticism of taking and making the child into a weapon.

***Flashback***

That night he felt an emotion that should have been killed in his training and that was fear....fear for his own life even though he was only a tool or so he thought at the time. He had killed his target but he had never seen the boy standing in the shadows by the window as he began to turn to leave only to be caught by some kind of snake like wire with a kunai on the end.

"You took a friends life, now I may take yours...though I won't I see it in your eyes how you've been alone how you've suffered, So I'll spare you.....On the grounds you never show your face within the red light district going after one of my friends lives" came a near monotone voice from the boy as he looked at Sai before the weapon around Sai had loosened and returned to it's owners sleeves.

He wouldn't forget that night ever he had even gone to visit the boy that he respected, he knew the boy didn't hate the village or it's shinobi, but he also knew he neither cared for them either as long as they left him in peace he was fine that was when he wasn't a demon like his comrades had claimed because if he was he wouldn't have even considered sparing Sai's life.

***End Flashback***

When he heard of Naruto becoming the Keeper of all shinobi knowledge within the village as well as knowing all of the secrets and secret files, he had gone to the tower within the forest to see if he could meet the very child who he had come to respect for his will power to put up with every thing.....as well as he might have been able to find some material that he could use to help in training.

"Hmmm well the old man said that I would have a guard on my trip to Wave since there was a catacomb that was discovered there that contains ancient knowledge that I want to look at and maybe bring back.......but it has been a few months Sai how have you been" stated the blonde reader

Before Sai could answer that he was cut off as 3 other people showed up being announced by a loud wail of your late from some banshee. He observed the new comers he would know them even he hadn't of read all shinobi's of the villages files. Kakashi Hatake a former ANBU Taicho, the other two he knew very well while Kakashi had treated him like the rest of ANBU those two had been above even the villagers it had been back when he was six

***Flashback***

one Anko Mitarashi and her friend Kurenai Yuuhi had been out searching the red light district that Anko said their target the resident Demon brat was said to live Kurenai followed her because Anko had been one of the 'childs' many guards.

They wanted to torment the Demon but it was to be a different way than anyone had ever thought of before it was originally Anko's idea but she had talked Kurenai into it they were going to in technical terms rape Naruto but in anyone within the village would say that they were getting payback at him. They planned to tie him up in one of the many alley ways and torture him both physically, mentally, and sexually.

They had him tied up and stripped they saw his malnourished frame but as they were about to bring down a whip on his chest as well as give him a shallow cut along his face they were stopped.....Not by a shinobi or civilian but by a....fucking whore, they couldn't understand her through her slurred words then some drug addicts, pick pockets, thief's, and a few burly brothel bouncers had come to help the small child. These scum who were said to kill children some of them actually had killed a child before, had come to help a small boy from a fate none of them wished on that child specifically unlike the rest of their village the boy was welcomed among them. And they would stop this travesty if they could all of them were ready to die for Naruto.

Kurenai and Anko didn't need what they were about to do to the child getting out because they killed off a few of the scum in this district so they left vanishing into the shadows just like a trained shinobi was able to.

***End Flashback***

'_Great I bet the old man made both of the damn women my guards....fucking shit'_ He looked to the three peoples faces and saw pure hatred from both women and a deep loathing from the masked mans eyes. Oh this trip would be enjoyable for him.

"Team 7 we're going NOW" the cyclops of a shinobi ordered as he walked past them forcefully grabbing the clients arm and practically dragging him along down the road to get him moving.

"Geez and I thought he just mildly hated me... oh guess we should get going as well ladies for your sake as well as mine since none of us want to be around each other more than necessary."said Naruto with a mild hint of sarcasm and growing despair at who he would have to travel with. Neither women even made an attempt to answer him, the only sign that they even heard him was that they started to walk down the road a ways ahead of him, just far enough they weren't near him but also close enough that they could react to any threat to his life.

'_oh yes this trip will be oh so much fun for me....I can see it now me and 2 women....amazing thought for most men until they get to the part where the women seem to have a great hatred towards you as well as acting as if they were constantly on their period'_

Their silence was only broken by the sound of fighting.....Kurenai and Anko both picked up their speed not even worrying about the fact they just left maybe the 2nd most important person in the village as well as their current client alone in the middle of the woods where a bandit could possibly come and kill him at any time. Naruto just shook his head and began to slowly walk towards the sounds.

What he saw was.....sad , two genin one a Uchiha the other wasn't that much of a disappointment just because he already knew she was a fangirl were both breathing heavily while their teammate Sai a former ANBU was standing over two C-Rank Nukenin from Kiri known as the Demon Brothers. Both were unconscious and tied up. Without turning his head he allowed his Chakra sense to expand out from him.

"So that's where you three are, you know not sure how well of guards you miss. Yuuhi and miss. Mitarashi actually make just abandoning me on the road back there. And you Hatake shouldn't have left your three under trained and still green genin fight two experienced C-Rank Nukenin from Kiri." said the malnourished boy throwing the words casually over his shoulder to the trees behind him. "Well we all might as well get back to traveling I want to at the very least make it partially there by the end of the day."

Kurenai and Anko had the very deficiency to actually feel partially ashamed that they had abandoned their client even if it was the Demon that they left. Kakshi was a different story he might not of shown his hatred for the Demon openly but he'd be damned if he let the very monster that took his sensei from him tell him how to run his Genin team.

"I'll have you know they had it handled perfectly the entire time...Besides that we should get some information about whats actually going on in Wave from these two" stated Kakashi attempting to sound superior to Naruto

"I already know the situation in Wave, as well as who those two Shinobi work for. They were hired by a man named Gatou who is trying to take over Wave, he's drained them dry of all their wealth as well as he's taking women and children and turning them into slaves, and some of them even being turned into sex slaves. Now then you all can continue or not but I'm going one way or another because I want that hidden knowledge of books and i'll be damned if Gatou gets his hands on it.......As for who those to are working with I'd they're working under Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden Mist and his apprentice." Naruto said with a air of calm that would have made even the most hardened Shinboi falter at how a fifteen year old boy could talk of such things with out any emotion showing. His statement completely destroyed Kakashi's attempt at superiority.

"How would you know of this situation you've never even left the village" came the reply this though seemed to be a mistake as Naruto actually began to give them a smile revealing to them his teeth now all of them expected to see a rotten and poorly taken care of mouth but what they got was two rows of nearly perfect teeth.

"Oh I have my ways one of them is the fact that I placed a spy within Gatou's ranks when I thought he might become a threat eventually, two I have a spy network that is larger and more effective than the great Toad sages." With those words leaving his mouth he turned and began to walk off towards wave his guards having no say in the matter and still feeling slightly ashamed about forgetting their duty to guard him wall ago began to walk after him once again not being near him but being just close enough to respond to any kind of danger.

* * *

XXXReaderXXX

* * *

**A/N:** Alright I'm calling this chapter to a close here.....Now then for those of you who want to flame me because of what I had Kurenai and Anko attempt to do to Naruto all things come back to haunt you I plan to make them see a different Naruto by the time I finish up the Wave Arc.

Now then you have until Monday before I close my poll for what kind of Knowledge Naruto gains from the books. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and please do review I like hearing yalls opinions on my story, tell me what can be improved on if any. Good day to you all.

_**Elven_Shade**_

_**Eternally Trapped Within The Void of Shadows**_


End file.
